


The Spin Doctor and the Pop Princess

by Cinnie



Series: Doctor Who Soulmarks [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, crack!, me being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, every person, once their soulmate is born, has the first words said soulmate will say to them written on their body somewhere. </p><p>I blame certain authors on here (you know who you are) for getting me hooked on The Thick of It and pairing Rose with Malcolm, and myself for recently watching some of Billie Pipers old music videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spin Doctor and the Pop Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Malcolm stared balefully at the memo, it manfully ignored him.

Apparently, some smart-arse piss pot had decided that since the younger voters weren’t you know, voting, they needed to do something to make them vote, and take interest in politics. Thus said, soon to be dead once he found out who they were, fucker decided to invite Britain’s newest pop princess, sixteen year old Rose Tyler to 10 Downing Street for a filmed tour.

Also, according to the god forsaken memo, he was to talk to her first and follow them about to make sure she said only nice things and didn’t bring up stupid fucking bad questions.

He shredded them memo with rather vicious delight before bracing himself for what was bound to be bubblegum scented teenage diva hell.

Ten minutes later he’s re-thinking his definition of hell because there, right in front of Jamie, who’s never going to let it go, said pop princess looks up at him and says “Blimey you’re tall.”

The utter inanity of the statement would be tolerable, since she’s sixteen, however since it’s also the line of text that appeared right over his fucking _heart_ nearly seventeen years ago, he’d been a bit pissed off.

His reply of “and you’re short and please tell me none of what I’m saying is written anywhere on your pink clad jail-bait body.”

The fact that she’s laughing so hard she that she can’t respond is answer enough, while Jamie looks rather like the world as he knows it is ending.

Fucking perfect.

Later, through admittedly adorable giggles, she informs him that his words are scrawled all over her right butt cheek. Also that her Mum had been planning his death since Rose was born so you know, he'd best learn to duck.


End file.
